Broken
by Lola by Lolitta
Summary: Cassé. Les chevaliers d'Athéna ont l'habitude d'avoir des parties de leurs corps cassé et rompu au combat. Leur cœur et leur certitude moins…


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous.**

**Voici une nouvelle fic sur Saint Seiya. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**On se retrouve plus bas pour un dernier petit mot. **

**N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Shura sautait de rocher en rocher.

Il arriva bientôt au sanctuaire.

Voyant se dessiner dans la pénombre la première maison dont les Béliers était les Gardiens, il décida de prendre les passages secrets qui traversaient la montagne de part en part et connu seulement des chevaliers d'or, qu'ils l'utilisaient de temps à autre pour éviter de se déranger mutuellement.

Mais si ce soir Shura du Capricorne empruntait ce passage, ce n'était pas par politesse dû à l'heure tardive.

Non.

C'était juste qu'il ne voulait voire personne.

Et il ne voulait que personne ne le voit.

Il entreprit la montée du passage rapidement.

Vite.

Encore plus vite.

Il voulait rentrer dans son temple.

Maintenant.

Pourtant une fois arrivé, le Capricorne resta comme statique.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Enfin si, il savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger…

Combien de temps resta-t-il au beau milieu du parvis les yeux hagards ?

Il l'ignorait.

Toujours est-il qu'il finit par sortir de sa torpeur.

Il se mit à marcher lentement à travers son temple plusieurs fois millénaire, sans but précis, puis il arriva devant la statue d'Athéna.

La statue d'Athéna remettant au chevalier du Capricorne, Excalibur pour sa fidélité, pour être son chevalier le plus loyal.

_**« Je suis le Capricorne. Je défends Athéna et je dois rendre justice en son nom, **_murmura Shura. »

C'était l'une des premières choses que son maître lui avait appris. Bien avant même de se servir d'Excalibur. Voilà ce que lui avait enseigné son maître, ainsi que le maître de son maître et ainsi de suite jusqu'au Capricorne qui reçut l'épée légendaire.

_**« Je dois rendre justice en son nom ».**_

L'avait -il fait ?

Avait-il accompli son devoir aujourd'hui ?

L'espagnol regarda machinalement son bras où était la puissance d'Excalibur et vit avec effrois grâce au rayon de la lune, des taches de sang sur ses mains et sur ses bras.

Il resta interdit un moment.

Puis, pris d'un brusque mouvement il se rua vers sa salle d'eau.

Là, à la lueur de quelques bougies, Shura se frotta frénétiquement les bras dans de l'eau brûlante qu'il avait faite chauffer d'un coup de cosmos et qui n'avait pas attendu qu'elle refroidisse. Il ne pouvait attendre.

Cela devait partir.

Immédiatement.

Et inlassablement le jeune capricorne entreprit un brossage frénétique de ses membres pour faire disparaître toute trace de ce qu'il c'était déroulé à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Shura regarda la vasque rougie de sang. Il resta pétrifié un moment, puis la vida brusquement dans la canalisation et la remplit de nouveau d'une eau froide qu'il fit rendre plus brûlante encore que la première fois.

Pour le purifier.

Pour le laver.

Il ressenti à peine la brûlure de l'eau.

Il ne ressentait rien.

Et dans un coin obscur de son esprit, le Capricorne entrevit que plus le temps passerait, moins il ressentirait et se laisserai attendrir par les choses… et il finirait par avoir le cœur aussi froid et dur que la pierre qu'il pouvait trancher.

Shura regarda ses mains rougi cette fois par l'eau brûlante. Ce n'était pas assez. Il était toujours aussi sale.

Cela ne suffisait pas.

Rien ne serait jamais assez suffisant.

Il laissa son regard se perdre, totalement chamboulé.

Il avisa une grosse brosse rêche dont on se servait pour laver les pierres de son temple. Parfait. Il l'empoigna, et se mit frénétiquement à la passer sur ses bras et ses mains.

Non, la vasque était toujours remplie de sang.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Voilà des heures qu'il se lavait.

Puis Shura se rendit compte que c'était son propre sang dans la vasque. A force d'eau brûlante et de brossage intensif, il avait fini par s'égratigner jusqu'à ce faire saigner. Et ce fut seulement à ce moment qu'il arrêta. Il leva ses mains au niveau de son visage.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

Sa gorge se serra…

Il ne devait pas pleurer.

Mais une larme coula…

Puis une autre…

Par Athéna, non !

Ce fut un bref rayon de lumière qui le tira de là.

Le soleil commença doucement à se lever.

Et la vie au sanctuaire allait suivre son cours comme il le faisait depuis des temps immémoriaux et comme cela le serait dans l'avenir.

Les apprentis aller envahir les arènes puis les gardes et les chevaliers de bronze... les apprentis... Aiolia…

Que lui dire ?

Comment lui dire ?

Et là, la conséquence de son acte lui arriva de plein fouet. Il l'avait tué. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il... il... puis ce fut comme si on lui porter un coup au cœur. Ce fut tellement intense, que la douleur le coupa en deux et qu'il s'affaissa sur le sol.

_**« Je suis le Capricorne. Je défends Athéna et je dois rendre justice en son nom. »**_

Par tous les dieux que cela sonnait vide, alors qu'il c'était toujours passer ce mantra depuis qu'il était apprentis.

De nouvelles larmes vinrent rouler sur les joues de l'espagnol.

Aïoros.

Pourquoi ?

Que c'était-il passer…

Pourquoi avoir trahi ainsi le sanctuaire ?

Quand le Grand Pôpe lui avait ordonner de partir à la poursuite d'Aïoros et de le tuer, Shura en était resté interdit. Mais le Pôpe avait été formel. Le Sagittaire avait tenté de tuer Athéna.

Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux.

Le crime suprême requiert le châtiment suprême.

Aïoros devait mourir.

Shura se releva.

Il devait rendre compte de sa mission au Pôpe.

Il n'avait que trop tarder.

Bientôt la rumeur se rependrai partout dans le sanctuaire, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. A midi, des baraquements des gardes, à la maison des serviteurs, dans les arènes, chez les bronzes, les argents puis enfin les ors, tout le monde saurait.

Il secoua doucement la tête et passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux pour, dans une veine tentative, les rendre moins hérissé. Ou du moins plus discipliner.

Inconsciemment en montant vers le palais du grand Pôpe, Shura repensa à une autre main dans ses cheveux.

_**« On dirait un petit hérisson,**_ avait ri Aïoros. » Shura avait souri, gêné que ses cheveux refusent d'être aussi lisse que ceux de Mû, Aphrodite, Shaka ou bien Camus.

_**« Cela pourrait être pire… regarde les miens,**_ avait ri le Sagittaire. »

Shura avait pouffé à son tour, répliquant que de se coiffer grâce à un bout de tissu rouge était trop bizarre. Faussement outré Aïoros c'était alors jeté sur lui et l'avait embrassé :

_**« J'exige un autre baiser pour réparation de cette insulte,**_ avait dit très sérieusement le grec. »

Shura avait alors sourit et donner avec plaisir ses lèvres à son aîné.

Il ne pouvait plus se passer de ces baisers cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant. Et depuis l'espagnol ne se voyait pas vivre sans le neuvième gardien. Autant essayé de le priver d'oxygène.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que son voisin de temple l'ait choisi lui. Il se considérait si commun et si pale par rapport à l'éblouissant soleil qu'était Aïoros.

Oui, c'était le paradis sur terre.

Shura frémissait dans les bras d'Aïoros qui n'était pas loin de succomber, mais voulant attendre. Âgée respectivement de douze et quinze ans, ils avaient le temps.

Quelle erreur pensa Shura essuyant une dernière larme traîtresse.

Maintenant agenouillé devant le Pôpe, il ne pouvait plus reculer. A sa grande surprise, il y avait déjà dans la salle d'audience les chevaliers d'ors ainsi que leurs apprentis. Vu leur visage défait, il devait déjà savoir...

Aïoros… Pourquoi…

* * *

Dans la salle d'audience pas un bruit n'était perceptible. Mais la tension elle, était palpable. Shura serra les dents. Il était un chevalier d'or ! Certes depuis quelques mois à peine, mais cela ne changeait rien au problème. Il serait à la hauteur. Peu importe que la trahison vienne de la personne qu'il aimait et chérissait le plus au monde…

_**« Shura du Capricorne,**_ l'interpella le Pôpe d'une voix froide, tranchante… différente pensa l'espagnol. Mais cela devait être le contexte… surement soupira-t-il intérieurement. _**Rends-nous compte de ta mission. »**_

_**\- Grand Pôpe j'ai agis selon vos ordres… j'ai appréhendé… puis… tué Aïoros du Sagittaire…**_ rapporta Shura d'une voix qu'il espère calme et posé. »

_**\- Non,**_ s'écria une voix enfantine qu'il identifia comme appartenant au frère de son ami.

_**\- Silence,**_ ordonna le Pôpe.

Shura jeta un coup d'œil vers le futur Lion et vit que les yeux de celui-ci étaient en train de se remplir de larmes. Jusqu'au bout le petit grec avait cru à une calomnie monstrueuse. Que son frère fût toujours vivant, qui le rejoindrait comme tous les matins dans les arènes pour surveiller son entrainement, qu'il soit… là… Tout simplement…

_**« Pour couper court à toute interjection, je déclare moi Grand Pôpe représentant sur Terre d'Athéna, que le chevalier Aïoros du Sagittaire essaya de tuer notre déesse. Grace à mon intervention, puis celle de Shura du Capricorne, l'odieux dessein d'Aïoros ne put pas être exécuter. »**_

Le lion pleurait maintenant doucement. Tous les visages des chevaliers d'or était fermé. Ils avaient eu confirmation des rumeurs courant dans le Sanctuaire depuis le milieu de la nuit. L'un dès leur avait trahi…

_**« Afin de réparer l'équilibre entaché du Sanctuaire, j'ordonne que l'existence et que le nom d'Aïoros du Sagittaire ne soit plus prononcé... Il s'appellera maintenant le Traitre. Il sera condamné dans cette vie puis dans celle de l'au-delà. Son titre et son rang lui sont retiré. Il sera enterré dans la fosse commune sans épitaphe aucune. »**_

Shura toujours à genoux, sera le poing. Il était arrivé la pire des choses auxquels il avait imaginé.

Qu'Aïoros soit dépouillé de son titre il s'y attendait. Même si cela le blessait horriblement il n'y avait pire pour un chevalier d'Athéna.

Mais savoir que son corps sera jeté avec d'autres dans ce sale trou qu'était la fosse commune, et que jamais personne ne le serait, vu que son nom ne serai inscrit nulle part… Le jeune espagnol sentit l'estomac lui tourner. Rien que le fait d'imaginer le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait se décomposer dans ce charnier… Shura réprima à grande peine un haut le cœur.

Il sentit le regard du Grand Pôpe sur lui… le fouillant, cherchant à voir au-delà des apparences. Mettre à nu son âme et son cœur…

Puis la voix froide s'éleva de nouveau :

_**« Que ne sois plus jamais mentionné son existence, sauf pour parler de son infamie. Que cela soit dit pour tous les habitant du Sanctuaire... La séance est levée. »**_

Les chevaliers d'or et les gardes présent comprirent. Il valait mieux pour le bien-être du sanctuaire de ne pas savoir ce qu'il était passé par la tête du grec.

Et de ne plus en parler.

_**Quelle honte pour le sanctuaire,**_ marmonna même le maître du petit Milo.

_**Mieux ne plus jamais en faire mention**_, renchérit le maître d'Aldébarran.

Et pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient pour rejoindre leur activité coutumière comme si rien ne c'était passé, Shura les entendit parler. Il s'imprégna de leur murmure.

Non seulement il avait tué l'homme qui partageait sa vie, mais en plus il devrait faire comme s'il n'avait jamais excité. Et les seules fois où il entendrait son nom se serai pour l'entendre appeler traite…pour ne parler que de lui que comme celui qui avait commis le plus horrible des crimes.

Shura sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il fallait qu'il sorte du palais du Pôpe. Et dire qu'hier encore à la même heure, tout était normal. Il avait débarqué dans le neuvième temple pour partager son petit déjeuner avec Aïor… lui…

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie, le Pôpe l'interpella :

_**« Reste Shura du Capricorne. J'ai à te parler. »**_

_**\- Oui grand Pôpe,**_ s'agenouilla-t-il de nouveau.

_**\- Pourquoi avoir mis si longtemps à venir me faire ton rapport. Je t'ai senti rentrer dans la nuit.**_

Shura ne sut quoi répondre... bien évidemment que le Pôpe l'avait senti…

Shura commença un début d'explication et de justification ampoulé, mais le Pôpe l'arrêta juste en levant la main.

_**« Je connais tes raisons Shura.**_ Le capricorne fronça les sourcils. Il savait ? Tout ? _**Je sais pour toi et Aïoros. Je sais qu'il a su t'attirer à lui et dans son lit pour t'aveugler et te détourner de ta mission. »**_

Le gardien de la dixième maison regarda le Pôpe stupéfait.

Comment savait-il ? Lui et Aïoros avait fait très attention que même son petit frère ne c'était rendu compte de rien.

Le Pôpe suggérait-il que le Sagittaire avait été avec lui dans l'unique but de le manipuler ? Shura ne pouvait le croire…

Et que sous entendait-il par le fait que le beau grec l'ait « attiré dans son lit » ?

Lui et son aîné n'avait encore rien fait. Enfin… les caresses qu'ils avaient échangées, pour certaines étaient loin d'être chaste…mais ils n'étaient pas allés plus loin.

Comme dans un flash, Shura se souvint des mains d'Aïros sur son corps…leur soupir… leur souffle mélangé…

_**« Je… je … non jamais. Il n'aurait pas pu… pas me faire ça**_… balbutia Shura »

_**\- Mon pauvre Shura,**_ secoua la tête lentement le Pôpe derrière son masque. _**Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il se soit intéressé à toi juste quelques semaines avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte. Il voulait te manipuler…**_

_**\- Parce qu'il… parce que… il… il m'aim…**_

_**\- Tu crois qu'il t'aimait réellement,**_ l'interrompit le Pôpe. _**Voyons, tu es très jeune encore. Pourquoi il se serait entiché d'un enfant, alors que tout une cour lui était dévoué…**_

Le cœur de Shura se déchira un petit peu plus… C'est vrai que le sagittaire était populaire après de la gente féminine comme masculine d'ailleurs. Qu'il l'ait choisis lui, l'ait toujours surpris. Mais il avait été si heureux… si fière… Et maintenant on lui disait que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge, une manipulation.

Aïoros ne l'avait-il donc jamais aimé ? Si. Il voulait croire que si…

_**« Que t'as t'il dit lorsque tu l'as rattrapé ? N'a-t-il pas essayé de te convaincre ? De te dire qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et que tu te fourvoyais ? » **_

_**\- Si,**_ murmura le Capricorne.

_**\- Vois-tu, il avait prévu son plan en avance,**_ susurra doucement le Pôpe. _**Mais tu ne t'es pas laisser avoir par ses mensonges. Tu es resté un fidèle et honnête serviteur d'Athéna. **_

_**\- Oui je défends Athéna,**_ murmura plus pour lui-même le jeune chevalier.

_**\- Exact tu es un être loyal Shura du Capricorne,**_ renchérit le Grand Pôpe.

L'espagnol sentit comme si les paroles du Pôpe prenait de plus en place dans son esprit pour venir jusqu'à gommer tous les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait avec Aïoros. Il secoua la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il se souvenait de son sourire, honnête et franc. Du goût de ses baisers… de ses mains sur sa peau… de leur rire… de leur discussion… Tout ceux-ci, n'avait été dont que poudre aux yeux et mensonges ? Le Pôpe rajouta doucement :

_**« Tu es un jeune Chevallier Shura, mais tu ne t'es pas laisser berner par la ruse du traitre. Tu fais honneur à tes prédécesseurs. Tu seras un digne chevalier du Capricorne. »**_

Honneur à ses prédécesseur… c'était tout ce que le jeune chevalier voulait, c'était ce que lui avait appris son maitre.

Obéir aux ordres pour être le chevalier le plus digne, le plus noble. Et apparemment il avait réussi.

Le grand Pôpe était fier de lui et ne lui reprochait pas son incartade avec… lui.

Shura versa une nouvelle larme.

Il c'était toujours trouvé trop bien pour le Sagittaire et c'était souvent demandé ce qu'il lui trouvait… maintenait il savait…

Il c'était servi de lui. Shura avait encore du mal à y croire. Déesse, que cela faisait mal.

Lui, il l'avait réellement aimé.

C'était-il complètement fourvoyé avec Aïoros ?

Apparemment.

Les sentiments… envers lui… qu'en faire… que faire …

_**« Pense juste à servir Athéna, chevalier du Capricorne. Rien ne doit nous détourner de cette mission,**_ termina le Pôpe. »

Shura serra de nouveau les dents. Il hocha la tête. La déesse était le plus important. Au diable tout le reste. Il salua le Pôpe est sorti.

L'imposteur sourit sous son masque. Berner le Sanctuaire, ne serait pas si compliqué après tout… Il y arriverait. Il s'emparerait du pouvoir suprême.

Arles sourit.

Saga pleura…

* * *

Alors qu'une larme coulait de nouveau sur sa joue, Shura sentit une pression sur son bras. Relevant les yeux il vit une petite main blanche et fine, puis enfin le visage inquiet et confus du jeune verseau.

Shura tenta de sourire pour rassurer l'enfant mais cela devait plus rassembler à une grimace, car Camus resserra un peu sa prise sur son bras comme pour le consoler.

Shura aimait bien celui qui allait devenir son voisin de temple, calme et discret comme lui, il se doutait bien qu'il deviendra un voisin, voir un bon ami une fois que le futur verseau aura grandi.

Son voisin de temple... il en avait un voisin de temple de pratiquement son âge. Chez qui il allait parler, rire, manger et sentir ses mains sur lui... Stop. Il devait arrêter de penser à ça. Il prit une grande inspiration et se leva.

_**« Ça va aller Camus. Retourne prés de ton maître maintenant. »**_

_**\- Bien j'y vais,**_ répondit le petit français. Mais il continuait de regarder Shura comme s'il allait tomber d'un coup sur les dalles des escaliers zodiacaux.

Shura le vit dans son regard. Il vit l'image qu'il renvoyait : quelqu'un de faible... Il n'était pas faible. Il ne le serait plus maintenant …. Faible et influençable.

_**\- Camus ...**_

_**\- Oui ?**_

_**\- Ne dévoile jamais tes sentiments. Tu entends ? Il n'y a pas besoin de sentiment pour devenir chevalier... Juste celui de servir Athéna. Tu comprends ?**_

Le petit verseau hocha la tête ayant écouté religieusement ce qui lui disait son aîné qu'il estimait énormément.

Puis Shura s'éloigna pour regagner son temple. Camus le regarda partir. Les sentiments... une chose à bannir selon Shura. Il devait avoir raison.

Est-ce pour cela qu'il avait mis tant de temps pour accomplir sa mission ?

Est-ce le sentiment d'amitié qui lié Shura et Air... le traître qu'il avait failli ?

Camus serra le poing. Lui jamais ne faillirai. Shura avait raison, les sentiments était une chose dangereuse, voir inutile. Ne plus avoir de sentiment, devenir comme insensible aux événements... Camus le pouvait.

Il y arrivait.

Un instant le visage rieur de l'apprenti scorpion passa dans l'esprit de Camus.

Il hésita...

Tant pis.

Si Milo ne le comprenait pas, ce n'était pas grave... il l'écarterait de son chemin.

C'est comme ça que l'on arrivait au sommet. En laissant sur le bord de la route les faibles et les incapables.

La conquête du pouvoir était à ce prix.

Plus loin, plus bas, alors que le capricorne descendait lentement les marches menant à son temple, la statue d'Athéna qui trônait en son centre versa une larme.

Une larme sur son sanctuaire qui était en train de basculer dans l'ombre.

Une larme sur ses chevaliers qui étaient en train de s'égarer...

Les sentiments étaient à la base de tout.

Les sentiments étaient le fondement même des humains dont elle était la protectrice. Et le sentiment le plus fort des humains, était en train de disparaître doucement du cœur des hommes protecteur d'Athéna.

Son chevalier le plus fidèle n'avait-il donc pas compris que c'était l'amour qui allait tous les sauver ?

* * *

**Alors ?**

**Je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il c'était passé dans la tête de Shura le soir où il avait tué Airos ? Surtout sur les quelques heures qui ont suivis. Par ce que j'ai l'impression qu'on parle plus du ressenti de Shura durant les 13 années qui ont suivis...**

**Voilà, encore merci de m'avoir lu. Je réfléchis très sérieusement à une suite ( se serait aussi un one-shot)**

**Bises à tous. **


End file.
